L'amour est sentiment bien compliqué
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Après être aller au sanctuaire prier et avoir rencontré Nagihiko, Amu remet en question l'amour qu'elle porte à Tadase. Elle cherchera pour qui sont coeur bas le plus et aura une surprise de taille. Comment fera-t-elle pour avouer son amour à la personne que son coeur à choisie ?


**Salut à tous alors je poste cette commande faite par Fairy-Ice (blog Skyrock). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a elle.**

**Les perso ne sont pas à moi.**

**Sinon bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**L'amour est un sentiment bien compliqué**

**Amu P.O.V**

Aujourd'hui j'étais allé prier au sanctuaire avec Nagihiko le frère jumeau de Nadeshiko. Je ne savais pas du tout pour qui prier même si normalement la réponse évidente aurait dû être Tadase mais non. Mon esprit m'avait joué des tours et j'ai hésité entre Ikuto, Tadase et Kukai. J'avais expliqué mon dilemme à Nagihiko et il m'avait expliqué que l'on pouvait aimer de différente manière.

Et me voilà donc le soir, dans mon lit en train de batailler avec mes pensées pour savoir qui j'aimais vraiment. Je trouvais cela vraiment énervant car j'avais toujours crus aimer Tadase mais je me rendais compte qu'en faite j'aimais juste l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui. Après mon plus grand dilemme était de savoir qui j'aimais entre Ikuto et Kukai. Je soupirais fortement et me retournais dans mon lit.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Amu ? Demanda Ran

-C'est a cause de Dia X ? M'interrogea Su

-Non je réfléchissais juste à se que m'a dit Nagihiko et je me rends compte que je ne sais plus qui j'aime vraiment….

-Ne t'inquiète pas Amu, dit Miki

-Imagine que peut être je suis passais à côté de la personne que j'aime… Ou pire que peut être la personne ne m'aime pas une fois que je l'ai trouvé

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Amu… Aller fight, fight Amu, dit Ran

-Vous avez raison… Je vais essayer de dormir. Bonne nuit les filles

-Bonne nuit Amu, répondirent-elles en cœur. »

Je m'efforçais de m'endormir pour pouvoir être en forme demain et je m'endormis donc rapidement mais même dans mes rêves mon interrogation se poursuivait. Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avec un mal de tête pas possible et bien sur toutes mes interrogations encore en tête. Je suis allé en cours avec tout cela et autant vous dire que niveau écoute des cours… Et bien j'ai fais mieux on va dire. Le soir après les cours j'allais au jardin des gardiens ou bien sur je me fis légèrement rabaissé par Rima qui disait qu'elle pouvait s'occuper seul de la chasse au œuf X. Heureusement que le lendemain c'était le week end. Et d'ailleurs le week end arriva et je ne savais toujours pas qui j'aimais. Pour le simple fait de savoir qui j'aimais, je vivais toute une affaire d'État limite.

Je décidais donc de me promener à l'extérieur pour prendre l'aire et essayer de me changer les idées. J'avais laissé mes shugo chara avec ma sœur car je voulais être un peu seul. Je trouvai un parc pour enfant avec des balançoires et m'assis sur une d'entre elle. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps j'y restai car j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'est la voix d'une personne que je connaissais qui m'en sortirent.

« -Eh bien Amu qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, criais-je surprise

-Eh Amu calme toi c'est moi Kukai

-Kukai mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai posé la question en premier mais bon… Je vais te répondre quant même… J'habite pas loin et je revenais d'une course pour mes frères

-Tu as des frères ?

-Oui trois mais tu as toujours pas répondu a la question

-Moi je me promenais car je me posais une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse

-Je peux peut être t'aider. C'est quoi ta question, me demanda-t-il

-Qui j'aimais vraiment… Parce que je me suis rendu compte que se n'était pas Tadase

-Je vois… Je ne sais pas trop comment t'aider là… »

Je commençais à me balancer légèrement tout en regardant Kukai de biais car il était debout pour savoir sa réaction à ma constatation mais je n'en vit aucune. Je fixais ensuite mon attention sur les jeux devant moi. Soudain mon balancement s'arrêta et je senti une main me prendre sous le montons et elle me relevait la tête. Une paire de lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes. Je sentais le rouge me prendre aux joues et mon rythme cardiaque accéléré légèrement. Les lèvres en question étaient douces et légèrement sucré. Elle avait un goût de nouveau pour moi vue que c'était mon premier baisé mais bien vite elles quittèrent les miennes.

« Moi je t'aime Amu et je n'embrasse pas les première venue. Je ne sais pas trop si ce que je te dis t'aidera… si tu as besoin de moi je serais là pour toi… »

Et Kukai partit peut après. Moi j'étais légèrement choqué mais bien vite je me repris et sautais de ma balançoire.

De savoir que Kukai m'aimait m'avais effectivement bien aidé dans ma réflexion… Enfin surtout son baisé. Je le rattrapais donc en courant et le vit. Il était bientôt arrivé chez lui.

« Kukai attend »

Il se retourna et fut surpris de me voir et me réceptionna comme il put car je venais de lui sauter dessus. Alors qu'il allait me demander quelque chose, je le coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit rapidement au baisé et il me demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Notre baisé était certes très maladroit car c'était surement notre premier baisé à tout les deux mais il était magique. Je le casai pour reprendre mon souffle et on pouvait voire une jolie couleur carmin sur mes joues.

« -Kukai moi aussi je t'aime. Merci car tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi… Mais maintenant que je t'ai-je te laisse pas t'échapper, me répondit il en souriant

-Dit donc Kukai c'est bien beau de batifoler avec ta petite copine devant chez nous mais elles sont où nos courses, dit le frère ainé de Kukai qui était à la porte

Il me lâcha et je sentis mes joues rougir encore plus… J'avais légèrement honte car on s'était fait prendre par son frère.

-Les voilà tes courses, répliqua Kukai en donnant son paquet à son frère

-Merci… Ah au faite t'a bon goût p'tit, dit il en rentrant

Je crois que la mon teint pouvait rivaliser avec celui des tomates.

-Tsss… J'te jure se grand frère

-Il a l'aire… Sympathique… Ah mince il est déjà si tard… Il faut que je rentre, m'exclamais je après avoir regardais l'heure sur ma montre

-Attend je te ramène, me dit Kukai »

L'ex valet partit et revient avec son vélo. Je montai derrière lui et il me demanda de bien m'accrocher à lui, ce que je fis. Alors que Kukai pédalait pour me ramener chez moi, je me fit la réflexion que l'amour est un sentiment bien compliqué mais quant on le vivait avec Kukai il me paraissait plus simple.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Je trouve que sa fait légèrement guimauve non ?

Sinon review pour l'auteur qui ne mord pas.


End file.
